scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Garfongeles
Garfongeles was a Memesmith, and was Spicoceles' older brother. Born into the same royal lineage as Spicoceles, Garfongeles was formerly the favored son until his brother rose to the prestigious position of Maker of Memes. Garfongeles was also the most popular student at the Royal Memesmith Academy that both him and Spicoceles used to attend. However, as time went on, both Garfongeles and Spicoceles had finished their education. But while Spicoceles had earned his education through hard work (and occasionally blackmail), Garfongeles had only "finished" his education by dropping out of the Academy on account of his inability to complete schoolwork, since - as it turns out - he was a complete retard. After Spicoceles rose to the position of Maker of Memes and garnered the respect and admiration he had so long desired, Garfongeles was forced to ask his brother if he could stay with him at the Shanzafer Danklio, as Garfongeles was unable to find a job, let alone enough money for a household. Spicoceles answered yes, but only if Garfongeles stayed out near the dumpsters at the back of the temple. Garfongeles, having no other option, reluctantly agreed. Garfongeles eventually perished during the Autisti Shaman Rebellion, having been assassinated by Spicoceles, who used the chaotic situation at the time as a cover for his involvement in Garfongeles' death. Appearance Vastly dissimilar to his brother in appearance, the only notable trait the two shared was their extremely muscular builds. Garfongeles resembled an anthropomorphic feline, with greasy orange hair and triangular ears perpetually pointed upward. His hands were disproportionately large, and it is speculated that Garfongeles suffered from an affliction known as "yaoi hands". Garfongeles lacked next to no hair, and what little he did have was haphazardly pulled into a rather slapdash attempt at a comb-over. Garfongeles' brow ridge was noticeably defined, often being described as similar to a Neanderthal's. His whiskers (of which there were only four) were about a foot long, and were described as being greasy and stiff. Garfongeles became an avid nudist after dropping out of the Royal Memesmith Academy, and preferred to show off his body after being forced to live out near Spicoceles' dumpster. Abilities Garfongeles possessed no true powers, though he was noted to have had an exceptional talent of persuasion and seduction when he was younger, enough to be known around the Royal Memesmith Academy as the "King of the Sunday Funnies" ("sunday funny" being a Memesmith slang term, roughly equivalent to "bitch" or "hoe"), and ancient Memesmith texts indicate he was typically followed by harems around the Academy up until his dropout. This talent eventually disappeared once Garfongeles dropped out, however. History Born into the same noble lineage as Spicoceles, Garfongeles quickly became the favored son among the two brothers. Showered with attention and adoration, Garfongeles became the most well-known out of Spicoceles' family, and this quickly led to Spicoceles developing a bitter contempt for his brother, as he received almost none of the attention his brother did. The Royal Memesmith Academy When the two young Memesmiths began attending the Royal Memesmith Academy, Garfongeles quickly became the most popular student at the school. This popularity was largely the reason Garfongeles was allowed to stay at the Academy, despite his abysmal grades. Spicoceles on the other hand had a notable track record of top-notch grades, but was often left wanting far more as he was left unnoticed by many in the school as well as his home. Garfongeles made use of his talent of seduction and persuasion, and soon began to be followed by a harem at all times when on school grounds. This earned him the school nickname of "King of the Sunday Funnies". Once the time came for the two Memesmiths to leave the Academy and set out to take hold of their new lives, Garfongeles ended up being forced to drop out of school instead of graduate; his performance had fallen to an all-time low, and soon he was left homeless and without his harem of sunday funnies. Garfongeles watched in quiet sadness as he watched his brother head off to the Memesmith Forging Grounds to train and become a true Memesmith, whilst Garfongeles was left with a shattered reputation, no job, no money, and no home. This sadness amplified once Garfongeles witnessed his brother ascend to the rank of Maker of Memes, thus becoming the leader of the entire Memesmith race. Spicoceles soon garnered the attention and admiration he had longed for for decades. Becoming a hobo Garfongeles was left homeless as a result of his dropout, and eventually decided to ask his brother if he could stay with him at the Shanzafer Danklio. This wouldn't be illegal, as Garfongeles was a member of the royal family. Spicoceles, seeing opportunity to deal payback to his brother for the torture he had put him through during their childhood, granted him permission to stay at the temple; provided Garfongeles only stayed out near the dumpsters at the back of the temple. Garfongeles, with no other option, reluctantly agreed. Servants still provided him with what they could, and Garfongeles soon set up his own home out back with various luxuries (as well as the dirty mattress that was provided to him by Spicoceles), and decided that life as a dirty hobo living near a dumpster wasn't as bad if he was living with his brother. The Autisti Shaman Rebellion When the Autisti Shaman Rebellion broke out, the Ethermeme fell under heavy assault from the Autisti Shamans, with 69% of the civilians in the city being wiped out within the first few hours of the insurrection. Somehow the Shanzafer Danklio was not targeted at first during the assault on the Ethermeme, and Spicoceles quickly made his way back to the Danklio to check on Garfongeles. Spicoceles was mildly annoyed that Garfongeles was still alive, as he had hoped his brother had finally died during the attack. As Garfongeles was expressing relief that Spicoceles had survived through the area of the city still under attack from the Shamans, Spicoceles promptly pulled out the RPG he had been using to get through said area and blew Garfongeles to shreds with it. The Maker of Memes would later use the Autisti Shaman's attack on the Ethermeme as a cover story for how Garfongeles died, and he soon made a falsified epitaph for his brother, expressing false sadness that he had "been taken from us by the treacherous Autisti Shamans". Personality Garfongeles was outgoing and charming, described as easily making friends. He was also rather persuasive and in some cases even seductive (until his school dropout, that is), often having his way with pretty much every student he so much as laid eyes on. Garfongeles was also known for his inflated ego, and was known to be brash and petty when around those he disliked. Garfongeles kept many of his bold personality traits after falling out, but quickly dropped his persuasive tendencies and humbled somewhat after moving in near the Shanzafer Danklio's dumpsters. Relationships Spicoceles While Garfongeles often greedily hogged most attention from his brother, he still viewed Spicoceles with a brotherly love, and did wish for his younger sibling to succeed in life. However, during their younger years he saw himself as being above Spicoceles in every way, and initially believed he himself would become the next Maker of Memes. This quickly changed when Spicoceles went on to train at the Memesmith Forging Grounds, whilst Garfongeles was left behind as a dirty hobo. Though he was grateful for the home Spicoceles offered in the form of the back of the Shanzafer Danklio, Garfongeles failed to see his younger brother's outright contempt for him, and this proved to be his downfall when Spicoceles assassinated him during the Autisti Shaman Rebellion.Category:Characters Category:The Memesmiths Category:Dead characters that no one cares about